


Operation keep Steve alive

by KissingintheImpala



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Civil War, Angst, Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Fix-It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Timelines, Some Humor, violent at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingintheImpala/pseuds/KissingintheImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has the misfortune of being pregnant, while literally being at war with the baby's father. Bucky has the misfortune of being in love with his pregnant best friend, who also won't stop dying. The good news? Dr Strange takes pity on the two, and decides to give Bucky an unlimited amount of chances to keep Steve alive...as long as he doesn't tell Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is sort of more like a prologue to sort of get the ball rolling. The other chapters should be...meatier shall we say. :D

June, 1st, 2016 (Timeline 83)

The metallic scent of blood hit Bucky hard. “Not again, dammit Steve...not again.”

The pale, blond-haired corpse stood out against the sticky, red blood. Bucky ran a hand through his hair smearing blood through it in the process. “I’m getting really sick of going to your funeral pal.”

Luckily (or not...depending on how you look at it) there was a familiar flash of light, and Bucky found himself starting all over again. (Woo hoo...or not)

 

January, 14th, 2016 (Timeline 1)

Breaking up never got easier. It didn’t seem to matter how many times Steve and Tony ended things, it hurt every time. That said, it had never hurt like this. They had been fighting like cats and dogs over it for weeks, ever since Tony broached the subject to him at dinner one night. ‘The Superhero Registration Act’. The words of their most recent fight still burned in the back of his mind. “All I’m saying is it seems like we’d be taking a step back! Back towards Nazi Germany!”

“So you’re saying we’d be no better than the Nazis? Than Hydra? Then Fascists?! You think I’m a Fascist?!”

Steve sighed, realizing he’d chosen his words poorly. “I don’t think you’re a Fascist, Tony… It’s just...I’ve seen what the registering, and labeling of other human beings looks like. And this feels an awful lot like that.”

Tony rolled his eyes,”You know something Steve? I bet if you pulled your head out of your ass a second, you’d see that it’s not 1943 anymore. Then maybe you’d realize that we’re not taking a step back, but one forward and I’d like to be able to take it together.”

Steve felt the bitter sting of tears, and stubbornly blinked them back. “I can’t do that Tony...I’m sorry you can’t understand why,” with that he turned and retreated to his room...their room.

Hot tears began to slide down his cheeks as he started to pack. Shoving clothes into a duffle bag with one hand, he dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed Bucky with the other. Bucky picked up on the third ring, ”Stevie you do realize that it’s one in the morning, right? Some people were actually sleeping.”

“Um sorry Buck...I just needed to uh…”

“Hey, ‘you alright?”

Steve laughed shakily, Bucky always seemed to know when something was wrong. “I just uh, need a place to crash for awhile. I was wondering if maybe you and Matt would be alright with…”

“What the hell did Stark do this time!? You know what forget it. I’m coming to get you.”

Steve heard the creak of Bucky getting out of bed. “Wait Buck, don’t you need to run this by Matt first?”

“If Murdock’s got a problem with it I’ll kick his sorry ass to the curb.”

“Isn’t it his apartment?”

“I pay half the bills don’t I? Ok, more like 35% but that’s besides the point. Just hang tight, I’m on my way,”

Steve didn’t even have time to protest before he hung up. He paused to take one last look around the room before slinging the duffle over his shoulder, and making his way downstairs. He had hoped to make a silent exit, but Tony sat on the couch in the living room. He had a drink in one hand and a bottle at his feet. “Thought you might be leaving again. Honestly I don’t know why I ever thought this time would be different.”

Steve stopped, his back to Tony, one hand on the doorknob. “I’m going to stay with Bucky and Matt for...awhile. Please don’t try and stop me.”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” the frost in Tony’s voice stung.

“I love you, you know...I always will. No matter what happens, I promise I always will.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Cap.”

“I never do…goodbye Tony.”

And that’s how Steve ended up in Hell’s Kitchen, on Bucky and Matt’s couch, letting the sounds of the restless city lull him to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

January, 15th, 2016 (Timeline 1)

A loud crash followed by an a softer,”Fuck,” woke Steve up early the next day.  
“Buck?,” Steve called from the couch.  
Bucky’s door flew open a minute later,”You fall off the couch or somethin’ Stevie?”  
Steve sat up, shaking his head. “No…”  
Bucky chuckled softly and tapped on the door next to his. “You alright Murdock?”  
The reply was some thumping, followed by soft-spoken “shits” and “fucks”. Eventually the door opened, revealing a battered and bruised Matt Murdock, still dressed in his Daredevil attire. “Sorry, I was uh...breaking in and I kind of, fell in through the window. It hurt...a lot,” he said addressing Bucky. His sightless eyes fell on Steve,” Steve? Is that you? When did you get here?”  
Steve opened his mouth to respond and was promptly cut off by Bucky. “Long story short, Stark’s an ass and thus Steve needed a place to crash. Naturally I told him he could stay here.”  
“Naturally,” Matt said, smirking.  
“So who’s hungry? I’m hungry. Pizza anyone?”  
“You’re rambling Barnes.”  
“Shut up Murdock. And take a shower you reek,” Bucky said.  
Matt sighed,”Yes I noticed it’s quite distracting actually. It’s a wonder I even recognized you Steve. Pizza does sound nice though, I’ll order the usual. Or, uh, two of the usual,” he added with a glance in Steve’s direction.  
Steve laughed,”Go hop in the shower Matt, I’ll order the pizza, my treat.”  
“What the Hell are you talkin’ about punk? You’re not buying,” Bucky exclaimed his face so comically outraged, Steve couldn’t help but laugh again.  
“Yes I am. It’s the least I can do to pay you two back for letting me stay here.”  
“There no need for you to pay us back, Steve, you’d do the same for us,” Matt said placing his hand on Bucky’s shoulder.  
“Wrong one pal,” Bucky said dryly.  
“Dammit, I really need a shower. I’ll be back,” Matt said retracting his hand and retreating to the bathroom.  
Twenty minutes later, the three of them were busy devouring two large, sausage, mushroom and green pepper pizzas. Bucky glanced curiously at Steve, who was methodically picking off every piece of sausage. “Steve?”  
“Hmm?”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Oh!,” Steve’s head jerked up to meet Bucky’s gaze. “I don’t know actually...the sausage just smelled...funny.”  
“Funny?”  
“Uh huh,” Steve said his eyes refocusing on his pizza. “Bad funny,” he clarified,  
“You usually love Lucky’s pizza. Best pizza joint in New York, remember?”  
“Jeez Buck, what is this twenty questions? I’m just not in the mood for sausage, that’s all.”  
Bucky held his hands up in defeat,”Whatever you say pal.”  
Matt cocked his head towards Steve, a quizzical expression on his face. “Speaking of funny smells… There’s still something off about your scent Steve. I just can’t quite put my finger on it though…”  
Both super soldiers turned to look at Matt. “Sometimes I wonder ‘bout you Murdock,” Bucky said.  
“There is such a thing as oversharing Matt,” Steve added.  
Matt shrugged,”Just making an observation.”  
Steve stood moving to clear the dishes, when a sudden wave of nausea hit him. He swayed, plate dropping from his hand. Matt caught it, as Bucky rose to support Steve’s weight. “Whoa, you ok?”  
“Fine...I’m fine. I Just…,”Steve broke off suddenly, making a dash for the bathroom.  
And that’s how he ended up puking his guts out, while Bucky stood over him rubbing his back. “I haven’t seen you sick like this since before the serum,” Bucky said quietly.  
“That’s because I haven’t been sick like this since the serum...well besides…,”Steve trailed off.  
“Besides what?”  
“Nothing, it doesn’t matter now it was...awhile ago.”  
As much as Bucky wanted to know what he was talking about he figured it was best to let the subject drop...for now. It was odd though...Matt saying there was something off about Steve’s scent, followed by Steve getting violently ill. Not to mention the sausage thing… Oh well, best to let it go, at least until Steve was better. Though as luck would have it, Bucky would be waiting a long long time for Steve to be ‘better’. But that’s Bucky’s luck for ya. (Yay him, or not.)

 

February, 1st, 2016 (Timeline 1)

As Steve’s luck would have it, he had the pleasure of seeing Tony on the news a few weeks later...announcing the enactment of The Superhero Registration Act. Pushing Steve, Bucky, Matt (and several others) to head underground. And to make matters worse Steve continued to be violently ill nearly every morning. “I think you might want to consider seeing a doctor pal,” Bucky said one morning after finding Steve groaning on the bathroom floor.  
“I don’t need a doctor Bucky. The serum keeps me from getting sick.”  
“Well it’s doin’ a real bang up job of it.”  
Steve glared at him, which might of been intimidating if he didn’t groan in pain afterwards. Bucky quirked an eyebrow. “Ya know Buck, I think maybe it’s time I saw a doctor.”  
“Do you now?”  
“I think I’ll pay Dr. Foster a visit tomorrow.”  
“What a great idea!”

February, 2nd, 2016

“Where is he?,” Bucky came bursting into the base, wild eyed.  
Clint had sent him a text while he was out, simply saying “S.O.S (p.s it’s Steve)”.  
“Where is he?,” Bucky asked again addressing Clint directly.  
“In his room. Hasn’t come out since he got back from seeing Foster,” Clint replied.  
“He’s acting like something's wrong, really wrong,” Sam added.  
Bucky tapped on Steve’s door. “Steve?”  
“I told you, I want to be alone!,”came the reply.  
“It’s me, Bucky.”  
A minute later he heard the lock click softly, he opened the door and stepped in. Being sure to shut it behind him. Steve sat on the bed his head in his hands. “I shouldn’t have gone… She only confirmed my worst fear,” he said softly.  
Bucky gently lowered himself down next to Steve, his flesh and blood hand rubbing slow circles on Steve’s back. “Worst fear? Stevie you’re scaring me here.”  
Steve raised his head slowly to meet Bucky’s eyes. “Don’t laugh.”  
“Why would I laugh?”  
“Just promise me you won’t laugh!”  
“Ok, Ok, I won’t laugh! Now will you tell me what’s going on?”  
“Buck...I...I’m...pregnant. Or i was,” he laughed bitterly, ”there’s no way I’ll be able to keep it. Not now, not in the middle of a war.”  
Bucky’s hand stilled, he pulled back and simply blinked at Steve. “I’m sorry. You...You’re...what?”  
Hurt shone on Steve’s face. “I knew you wouldn’t believe me.”  
“It’s not that I don’t believe you…,”Bucky said slowly. “It’s just, I’m having a hard time processing this. I mean...this is crazy right?! I just...it’s just…”  
“And now you’re freaking out! If I had thought you were going to freak out I wouldn’t have told you.”  
“I’m not freaking out! Ok...maybe I am freaking out, just a tiny bit. Shouldn’t you be freaking out? Wait, why aren’t you freaking out?”  
Steve sighed and drug a hand through his hair. He looked, tired, and young, and scared all at the same time. Bucky slowly reached out to place his hand on Steve’s shoulders. When Steve didn’t pull away, he continued to slide his hand down to Steve’s back, resuming his slow circles. “So why aren’t you freaking out?,” he repeated.  
“Because this isn’t the first time I’ve been pregnant. Trust me, I did my fair share of freaking out.”  
“What? When? How have I never heard about this?”  
Steve laughed,”It was nearly three years ago, back when you were still…”  
“Dead,” Bucky said flatly.  
“I was going to say gone...but yeah. Anyway, it wasn’t long after Tony and I first met actually,” Steve’s eyes took on that faraway, dreamy look that people often got when thinking about a great love.  
“You two sure didn’t waste any time,” Bucky said trying (and failing) to keep the bitterness from his voice.

Steve blushed,” Oh, uh, yeah, I guess our relationship has always been pretty...passionate.”  
“Too much information pal.”  
“Right um, sorry,” Bucky didn’t think it was possible but Steve actually blushed harder.  
“So you were pregnant before. Obviously something happened?”  
“Yes, I...miscarried. We tried to get pregnant again but it just wasn’t happening. I was starting to think it had all been a fluke.”  
“Evidently not.”  
“Evidently not,”Steve echoed.  
Bucky was quiet for a minute, letting it all sink in. “So um, how does it work exactly? Not the birds an’ the bees thing, obviously. But ya know…,” now it was Bucky’s face that was red.  
Steve chuckled,” Yeah I know what you mean Buck. It’s mostly theory right now but Bruce, Dr. Foster and Tony did all agree on it. The theory being that the serum has enhanced my body to the point that I can, procreate with either sex. Though they aren’t sure if it works both ways.”  
“Both ways?”  
“They think I might also be able to...er, impregnate other males.”  
“So, in theory you could have impregnated Tony?”  
“In theory yes. Though we weren’t actively trying to.”  
Bucky hid his face in his hands and groaned. He really did not want to be hearing about Steve’s sex life not with... Tony. “Too much?,” Steve asked.  
“Yep.”  
“Sorry.”  
A thought suddenly occurred to Bucky, a slightly terrifying thought. “Wait. If they think this is caused by the serum...doesn’t that mean I could become pregnant?!”  
“In theory, yes.”  
“Aw man!,” Bucky buried his face back in his hands.  
Steve threw his head back and laughed, the sound made Bucky’s heart flutter. “Well gee, thanks Buck. Now I feel confident that I’ll make it through this.”  
Bucky sat up with a smirk, feigning innocence. “Don’t worry Stevie, I’m sure you’ll be glowing.”  
“You’re a jerk,” Steve said digging an elbow into Bucky’s ribs.  
“And you’re a punk,” he said poking Steve back.  
Steve’s stomach gave a loud growl. “Whoa, looks like I angered the beast,” Bucky said.  
“I’m just hungry. I am eating for two after all.”  
“Don’t you already do that?”  
“Shut up.”  
Bucky laughed and stood up from the bed. “I’ll go grab some food. Be right back.”  
Steve caught his arm as he was turning to go. “Could we maybe keep this between us? I don’t really want it getting out right now.”  
“Yeah of course.”  
“And Bucky?  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you.”  
“Anytime pal.”

April, 1st, 2016 (Timeline 1)

“You’re going to get hurt!”  
“I’ll be fine!”  
“You could lose the baby!”  
“I can look out for myself Buck!”  
They were having the same argument they’d been having for the last two months. Bucky wanted to pull Steve from the field. Steve, stubborn shit that he was, refused. “Are you even thinking of the baby!,” Bucky knew it was a low blow, he was was just hoping it was enough to make Steve back down.  
(It wasn’t.) “Of course I am! But I’m also thinking of the people I’m supposed to be leading! It’s not like I can just disappear for the next six months!”  
“I’m not asking you to disappear! I’m asking you not to fight! Can’t you lead us, without fighting?”  
“I can’t just sit on the sidelines for this Buck! You know I can’t, it’s too important! I don’t really understand why you’re so hot about this!”  
“Because I love you!,” Bucky blurted out.  
Steve let his defenses down a little, eyebrows knitting together as he smiled softly at Bucky. “I love you too Bucky. You’re my best friend.”  
Bucky snorted, and glanced down at his feet, scuffing his shoes nervously. (Why stop now right?) “No. Not like that. Steve...I...I’m in love with you.”  
“Oh,” Steve blinked taken aback. Oh, Bucky, I…”  
(On second thought, might’ve been best to just roll with the whole ‘best friend’ thing.) Bucky smiled sadly, “You still love him,” it wasn’t a question, but a statement.  
“Bucky, I’m so sorry.”  
“Don’t be. S’my own fault. Should’ve told you years ago.”  
(Just about 70 years ago dummy.) “Buck…”  
“Seriously just forget about. All of it. You should do whatever you think’s best. ‘M just gonna grab a drink with...Clint. Guy’s been nagging me for weeks,” he laughed weakly. “I’ll uh, catch ya later.”  
Steve watched him go, he felt like someone just stabbed a knife through his heart. He couldn’t imagine what Bucky must be feeling…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I write about as fast as a dead snail going uphill... But I promise the next chapter will introduce Dr. Strange, and Steve will start dying. Scouts honer. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to write a couple more scenes before the beginning of this chapter. But decided I rather just do a bit of a time-jump straight to the good stuff. I hope that's ok with everyone. :)

August, 11th, 2016 (Timeline 1)

Bucky sat in his room at the base. Which for once, was actually quiet. Everyone having cleared out to go watch Steve and Tony sign the peace treaty in person. Bucky on the other hand was quite content to sit in his room and watch it on tv. Mostly because he was fairly certain of he came within ten feet of Tony Stark he’d strangle the guy. Might make signing a peace treaty a tad difficult. Not to mention the awkward goodbye he and Steve had had while Steve was getting ready.  
“Should I wear a suit?, Steve asked.  
He stood in front of his closet, hands on his hips, brow furrowed. Bucky laughed, “I’m not sure you can pull off a suit right now Stevie.”  
Steve looked down at his rounded belly and frowned, “Oh right… The Cap suit then? Or would that be weird? What do you think Tony’s wearing?”  
“Hell if I know pal. Having it recut definitely made it...less noticeable.”  
“It being the fact that I’m seven months pregnant right?”  
“Right.”  
Steve sighed and sunk down on to the bed next to Bucky. One hand came to rest on his stomach. “I have to tell him Buck. I’m going to tell him. He has a right to know.”  
(The Hell he does.) “Why? He already heard about it on the news, and he didn’t believe it. He told everyone that you made it up to gain sympathy!,” Bucky knew his voice was rising.  
Knew he needed to chill the fuck out before things escalated into a full blown argument. “I think of he knew the truth things would be different! Maybe he would…”  
“Maybe he’d what Steve? Tell you he still loves you and it was all one big mistake. Then you’ll hop into his sports car an’ drive off into the sunset!”  
“No! I don’t know… Bucky I don’t want to fight, please,” He took Bucky’s hands in his, eyes pleading. “Please,” he repeated.  
Bucky heaved a sigh and squeezed Steve’s hands. “I don’t wanna fight either. M’sorry.”  
Steve reached up to tuck Bucky’s hair behind his ear. “Do you wanna come with me?,” he asked softly.  
Bucky’s breath caught in his throat for a minute. The way Steve was looking at him, big blue eyes locked on his. The close proximity, the warmth of their intertwined hands. It took all the strength Bucky could muster to keep from closing the distance and pressing his lips to Steve’s. Bucky pulled back a little, gently untangling their hands. “That’s ok, you go ahead. Talk to Tony, tell him the truth. I’ll hold down the fort,” he smiled weakly.  
Steve looked like he’d just witnessed someone kicking a puppy. Bucky supposed he was the puppy. “Honestly I’ll be alright. I’d just, rather not be around when (if) you and Tony reconnect, ok?”  
“Ok,” Steve echoed smiling sadly.  
“Now get your pregnant ass in gear, you’re gonna be late.”  
Steve chuckled and rose to his feet. “Alright alright. But you never said what I should wear. A Suit or…”  
“Cap suit,” Bucky cut in. “Fits you better, right now at least.”  
“Cap suit it is then. And...Bucky, I truly am sorry.”  
“I know pal, I know. Now go get dressed.”  
Steve gave him a sympathetic smile and scurried off to the bathroom. Bucky got up to make a drink. (God knows he needed it.) 

Steve kept running his hands over the suit nervously. “Are you sure I don’t look stupid? What if he’s in a suit and tie? Won’t that make me look stupid?,” he asked Clint and Sam for the millionth time since they’d gotten in the car.  
“You look fine,” Sam insited.  
“Yeah, and look at this way would you rather have all eyes on you because you’re dressed wrong. Or, because you’re all huge and pregnant,” Clint asked.  
“Yes thank you Clint, that makes me feel so much better,” Steve remarked dryly.  
“See,” Clint grinned.  
Sam elbowed him in the ribs. Steve appreciated that. Before he knew it they were pulling up in front of the court house. People lined the streets and crowded in front of the entrance. News crews, superheroes and civilians alike. All waiting anxiously to see Captain America and Iron Man sign their peace deal, and shake hands. The crowd roared when Steve stepped out of the car. A chorus of cheers and boos announcing his arrival. Tony pulled up a minute later, with much the same reaction. He was, to Steve’s chagrin, dressed impeccably in a suit and tie. Thier eyes met, and Tony slowly made his way over. “Well I feel way underdressed now,” Steve joked.  
“You look great, Tony said, small smile tugging at his lips.  
“Tony, I was...I was wondering if you and I could talk later, just the two of us?”  
Tony’s face fell. “You’re not backing out on the treaty are you? Changing your mind about the truce?”  
“Oh no! Nothing like that. I just, need to tell you something...something about us. Just us,” he clarified.  
“Hmm, sounds...a bit terrifying if I’m being completely honest. But my interest is piqued. Drinks after court then?”  
Steve chuckled,”I was thinking dinner actually.”  
Tony quirked an eyebrow,”Can I order a drink at dinner?”  
“Be my guest.”  
“In that case dinner sounds lovely.”  
“Good, I’m looking forward to it,” Steve smiled, as they began to make their way up the stone steps.

Bucky had only turned his back for a minute, to mix another drink, when he heard the gunshot. He turned back to the screen glass crunching in his metal hand. The crowd was screaming. Tony was holding Steve in his arms. In the background Bucky vaguely noticed Clint and Sam chasing after a guy in a skull mask. Blood was beginning to seep through Steve’s uniform. Sirens blared in the distance. (Don’t die Steve. Don’t you dare die.)

Pain searing pain, right through his chest. Steve was vaguely aware of Tony telling him to stay awake. At least he thought it was Tony? Everything was so fuzzy though, he wasn’t really sure. A brief moment of clarity reminded him of the baby and sent him into a panic. His hands scrambled to feel his belly. “Oh God,” he breathed horrified. “Oh God, Oh God.”  
“Shh, it’s ok Steve, you’ll be ok, just hang on,” Tony murmured, running a hand over his hair.  
“No, no, Tony you don’t understand. I-I’m…,” Steve babbled, tears forming in his eyes.  
“Shh, don’t talk. Save your strength.”  
“I-I can’t, Tony, I have to tell you. Have to tell you, I’m pregnant.”  
Tony stiffened,”No, no, Steve don’t. I know I messed up. I know I did a lot of bad things. But I don’t deserve to be lied to like that not about this.”  
“I’m not lying! Tony please, you have to believe me. I’m pregnant, seven months. Here, feel,” he grabbed Tonys hand and placed it atop his rounded belly.  
“Oh God,” Tony whispered.  
“See? I wasn’t lying, I wouldn’t do that. I-I love you Tony, I never stopped,” he lay his hand over Tony’s.  
Tears began to slide down Tony’s face. “Steve…”  
Steve began to cough, blood spraying his chin and hand. His grip on Tony’s hand loosened, as he closed his eyes.  
“No, No! Steve! Say with me Steve! Stay with me!”  
His eyes flickered open, just a crack. “I forgive you Tony...for everything.”  
His eyes slid shut again and his hand dropped from Tony’s completely. 

Bucky had been pacing, and calling just about every avenger he could think of. “C’mon pick up. Pick up!”  
Finally he got through to Natasha. “James?,” her voice was hollow and sad in a way Bucky had never heard it before.  
“Nat, where is he? What hospital are they taking him too?,” he held on to the phone with one hand and yanked his boots on with the other.  
“James...they’re not taking him to a hospital.”  
“What the Hell do you mean, they’re not taking him to a hospital?!”  
“Ja-Bucky, he’s...he’s dead.”  
Bucky slid to the floor his head falling on his knees. “No, No...he can’t be. He can’t be…”  
“Bucky I’m so sorry...and I know you don’t want to hear this right now...but, they need you to come down to the courthouse and sign the treaty. You’re the only person they’ll allow in Ste...in his place.”  
“Right… Just, uh, give me a minute I’ll be right down,” he hung up before she could say anything else.  
A pain spread through his chest like a knife to the heart. While a numbness consumed his mind like a black hole, swallowing the light.

August, 18th, 2016 (Timeline 1)

The funeral was one week later. People flocked from all across the country to mourn the death of Captain America. Even the whether reflected the gloomy mood, sky dark with rain. The mourners were soaked through to the bone by the end of it. Paparazzi followed Bucky out of the cemetery clamoring for a statement. Bucky held his middle finger up and kept walking. “Fuck off, vultures!”  
A minute later Matt caught up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “How’re you holding up?”  
“Peachy.”  
“You should come back to the apartment. We can drink cheap vodka and watch Dog Cops.”  
“I hate cheap vodka and I can’t go back to the apartment right now. What I need is an overpriced white russian, scratch that twelve overpriced white russians.”  
“Buck…”  
Bucky turned around anger glinting in his eyes, his fist clenched reflexively. “Do not call me that! Call me Bucky or fuck it, call me James! But do not call me that! He’s the…,” he stopped anger deflating. He let out a shaky breath, running his hand over his face as he did, tears glistening in his eyes. “Matt...I’m sorry. I-that was shitty, of me. I just...I’m sorry,” he shook his head and walked off before Matt could say anything else.

An hour or two later, Bucky sat alone at what was quite possibly the worst bar in New York. He chose it solely for the fact that it was empty, aside from the bartender and the rats. Said bartender finished making his Bucky his 12th crappy, overpriced, white russian before announcing that he was going outside to take a smoke break. Bucky grunted in reply and continued to nurse his drink. He heard the door creak open, just before the shadow of a tall man fell over him. “Hey buddy, do ya mind?,” Bucky grumbled.  
The stranger plunked himself down in the stool next to Bucky. “Bucky Barnes?,” he drawled in a cool British accent.  
“Do I know you?,” Bucky asked wearily, turning to the face the man.  
His wardrobe was a tad strange even for New York. His dark slicked back hair, and beard, along with piercing blue-green eyes added to the whole dark and mysterious vibe he was putting off. “No. But I know of you. My name is Dr. Stephen Strange. I’d like to offer you my assistance.”  
“Look pal, I don’t know what you’re on about. But I just got back from my best friend's funeral, and I really not in the mood for crazy. So if you could just,” he made a shooing gesture with his hands. “That’d be great.”  
Dr Strange flashed a smile,”But that’s just the thing Mr.Barnes. I’m here to help you save your friend.”  
Bucky quirked an eyebrow,” I’m listening.”  
“I can send you back. Back to the beginning, a complete redo. A chance to keep Steve Rogers alive. And when you inevitably mess it up again, I’ll send you back as many times as it takes.”  
“What’s the catch?”  
“You can not, under any circumstances, tell Rogers about any of this.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because, I’ll be resetting his timeline. No one can know about their past lives, not even me. There are rules to these kinds of things you know.”  
“But that’s it? No freaky ass side-effects for me or anything? No risk of running into my past self?”  
“I won’t be able to reset your memories, therefore you’ll remember everything. The ability to recall multiple timelines can be quite...wearing on the mind.”  
Bucky laughed darkly,”I've already seen enough darkness, enough death. I’ve lived multiple lives...I think I can handle it.”  
“Excellent, then let us begin… I recommend closing your eyes.”  
Bucky knocked back the rest of his drink before shutting his eyes. He heard Dr. Strange mutter a bunch of magical mumbo jumbo, there was a blinding flash of light, a rush of wind, and then...he blacked out.

January, 15th, 2016 (Timeline 2)

Bucky woke up...in his bed? He sat up and looked around. Sure enough he was in his room, back at he and Matt’s apartment. He snatched his phone off the nightstand and glanced at the date. (January 15th...holy shit it worked! Right?)  
He got up as quietly as he could and crept to the door, he opened it just a crack and… “Buck?,” Steve sat up on the couch rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
Bucky froze, heart beating fast. “Steve?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is I killed Steve...for the first time. Be ready for a lot more deaths. Did anyone cry by the way? Because I did...a little.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, but I have loads of ideas. If this one goes over well, I might just give them a try. ;)


End file.
